


Misunderstood emotions

by bluuemoon



Series: OC scenarios [3]
Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Don't get attached, F/M, Faked emotions, It'll make sense as you go along, Lord of Mind, Murder, Muse of Heart, Sociopathic character, Someone gets their neck snapped, Violence, Violently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluuemoon/pseuds/bluuemoon
Summary: Grace -the Muse of Heart- finally won her game, and sitting on the white queen's throne she was confronted by her king: Quintin, the Lord of Mind. He's something she couldn't read, and she couldn't believe.





	Misunderstood emotions

A beautiful throne, the white queen's ring on your delicate finger, the love of your life always there for you- what more could a Muse of Heart ask for? Not much when you happen to be Iris, or better known as Grace. Though, this is from a time when she was happy. When she had the world in her gentle hands and look care of it with loving akin to the love a mother would have for her children. Her spirits were higher than that marble throne she sat on, nails clicking on the marble as she sat in slight boredom. It had been an uneventful day, even if that happens to be since her lovely Lord hasn't been around much.

  
Speaking of that man, Grace's heart fluttered at the thought of him. The image of his poofy black locks and soft light brown eyes with those cute little black framed glasses had her heart tied in knots and oh so helplessly in love. She loved how he made her feel, and because of it she never questioned him. She may be his queen but he was the puppet master, her never knowing what he would do next because she never doubted him. Why would she need to? He helped her here, he kept her safe, he made her feel things in her heart she's never felt before. It was almost too much, the way her heart leaped every time he smiled gently at her.

  
Let us take our attention away from that however and focus on our lovely Muse, her hair neatly brushed over her shoulder as she leaned on the arm of the throne that was much too big for her. She looked so itty-bitty, even if she was a lean 6'1. She took a deep breath and puffed, blowing a strand of wavy bleached white hair out of her face. That's when he walked in. Her Lord, her crush, her everything. Quintin, the Lord of Mind walked in with smooth and soundless steps. Well, they would be silent if the heel of the boots he created for himself didn't click on the floor and echo. Grace immediately sat up straight, tucking a loose tuft of hair behind her ear and a love struck smile spreading across her lips.

  
Quintin looked up to his queen on her marble throne, a gentle smile spreading across his lips and trying to suppress a chuckle when Grace gained a faint pink blush. She was so painfully obvious that Quintin didn't even need to dig through her unguarded mind to find her interest in him. He could understand it, he was obviously perfect and so was she. They could be so perfect together, but Quintin had something else in mind.

  
His long strides led him to the foot of her white throne, kneeling at her feet and her blush growing. He treated her like a queen, and she absolutely loved it. She absolutely loved him. And he knew it, he knew every single little thing she loved and he played by every single little rule. He rose to his feet and offered a hand to her, using his abilities as a god tier to insta-switch his green Lord uniform of sorts to a pale green tux, almost as pale as Grace's beautiful eyes.

 

In that smooth voice Grace would listen to all day if she could, Quintin asked a single question. "May I have this dance, my Muse?"

  
Grace's heart fluttered and she rose as well, gently taking his hand and he led her to the open throne room. Her dressed flowed with her movements, the loose skirt showing all the way up to her upper thigh if she moved too quick. She knew this and she flushed red, Quintin only chuckling because he knew she'd find that embarrassing and his chuckle would only make her fall harder for him.

  
The lord gently raised her hand and put his other on her waist, her own free hand resting on his shoulder almost on reflex. And without any music, he led her in a graceful dance, no pun intended. They danced and they danced, Grace giggling and Quintin chuckling softly at her gently laughter. He spun her and he dipped her, making her feel as if she was his one and only. He even floated, the whole dance feeling so surreal as she felt the breeze under feet and through her hair. They danced and they danced without a care in the world, not caring if anyone saw them and not caring if they had things to be doing. Right now, Grace was in Quintin's arms and that's all that mattered. That's all that will ever matter.

  
Back on their feet, Quintin gently swayed with Grace, calm now that they both had been dancing for a good long while. Grace rested her head against his chest, listening to his calm heart beat and smiling to herself. Oh, how she loved him. Oh, how she will always love him. It's never felt this perfect before, everything just seemed so right. The world in her hands felt at peace when he held her so gently. Oh, how in love she felt. She had to tell him, she couldn't hold in her feelings anymore. What she didn't notice however, was his dark expression. How he had been stalling this entire time.

  
She bit her lip, her heart pounding as she parted those full and beautiful lips to speak. "Quintin." Her heart fluttered once more. His name seemed to just roll off her tongue, it just felt so natural for her to say. She would say it all day if she could. "Quintin, I think I..." He hummed lowly, his tone changed completely. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at him, seeing something wrong. Something wasn't right. "Quintin, I lov-" It's time.

  
Quintin's hold on her tightened, painfully so and she yelped, tears pricking in her eyes as he yanked her off of him. Almost disgusted with how she leaned into him. What's going on? Grace's eyes widened, her heart feeling with pain as he pained her. This isn't right, Quintin was supposed to be gentle! He was supposed to be smooth and graceful and gentle. This, this wasn't right.

  
The Lord shoved her off of him, sticking out a foot so she'd trip and fall onto her back. She tried to hold on, to hold herself up but her body wasn't cooperating. That's when it hit her, he was controlling her body. He wasn't letting her fight back, she finally realized her role as the puppet under his slim puppeteer strings. She shrieked, tears spilling over as she hit her tailbone on the hard floor and fall onto her back. She thought it couldn't get any worse, but she was wrong. The Muse could only watch as a boot was pressed down onto her neck and the Lord above her held no emotions in his eyes as he pushed up those black framed glasses she'd come to love.

  
Quintin sneered, pushing his boot into her throat and his expression becoming angry as tears poured down her face. Before, she thought his voice was beautiful but listening to him say these next things in such a calm voice only frightened her more. "It's pitiful really, how blind you were. Quite useless if you asked me, I thought you were better than that Iris. I thought you could see." He lifted his foot and stomped it down, showing no reaction to the choked scream she gave

  
"Useless. You can't follow a single order correctly. You were supposed to be a war lord, not a weak princess. My calculations were incorrect however,and this mistake must not live on." Grace tried to fight, she tried to lift her arms and grab his ankle. She tried to stop those choked screams that she gave, she tried to roll away from the boot heel that repeatedly stomped into her throat, bruising the sensitive skin. She tried, she tried, she tried.

  
But it wasn't enough. His stomping got violent and her body quaked, not handling the abuse -the torture- very well. She kept shrieking, kept trying to fight it- fight him! But it wasn't enough. She was a simple Muse, she can't fight the overwhelming power of a Lord. She can't, she can't, and she couldn't.

  
"It was quite nice while it lasted, Iris. But for your sake, don't come back." She saw his foot lift and come down one last time, and her vision went black with the gruesome snap.


End file.
